Stop crying
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Lo último que pudo observar y vivir con él, fue una leve sonrisa y aquellas palabras que nunca olvidaría.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Universo Alternativo. – Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Deja de llorar.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

El veía la lluvia caer mientras inconscientemente una lágrima descendía por su cara, la realidad al frente de él era tan cruel y dolía, dolía tanto como la herida que lo atravesaba y que minuto a minuto se robaba su vida.

Todo su futuro o lo poco que había pensado de el se esfumaba lentamente mientras que la sangre bajaba lentamente, haciendo así más obvio que aquello no tenía solución y que tristemente su vida terminaba ahí, en ese lugar. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la mujer que alegraba sus días desde el día en el cual la conoció. Era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos tan verdes como el color de la pradera en su mejor momento, su nombre era Sakura, una pequeña molestia que se convirtió en su razón de ser.

 _Cuídate, regresa sano y salvo._

Fue lo último que logró escuchar de sus labios cuando él decidió partir para aquella misión que le traería el honor suficiente para que pudiera pedir la mano de la mujer que amaba en matrimonio.

Sin embargo aquel sueño moría mientras él se desangraba tendido en aquel piso de tierra semi-mojada; sus compañeros habían caído al primer momento en el que pisaron aquel maldito suelo, una serie de granadas se activaron dejando a su lado de ataque indefenso y con la mitad de sus hombres muertos.

Habían perdido, no solamente no pudieron defender su ciudad de la armada de Madara, sino que en aquel momento cada uno, como soldado y más que todo como personas habían perdido sus sueños.

 _Su vida._

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mientras sentía que sus sentidos respondían cada vez menos. ¿Por qué? Trató vanamente de poder levantarse pero el dolor lo atravesó como una potente daga en el corazón.

La sangre salía y él simplemente no podía detener el sangrado. Cada vez que aquel líquido salía de su organismo simplemente era consciente de que poco a poco se estaba enfriando más, poco a poco su corazón se ralentizaba, poco a poco respiraba con más dificultad. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de gente correr hacía él, no fue consciente de quién era hasta que unas hebras de color blanco casi plateado cayeron en su cara.

– _Sasuke-kun_. –Susurró la mujer desesperada mientras buscaba apresuradamente lo necesario para atender al pelinegro. –Resiste, estoy aquí.

Él sonrió al ver a la mujer que amaba en sus últimos momentos.

–Estarás bien. –Aseguró ella mientras sacaba del maletín una serie de gasas, pinzas, hilo, aguja y alcohol. Ella quería pensar que eso sería de utilidad, que podría ayudar a Sasuke, que el sangrado se… _Detendría._ Pero la verdad era que en aquella situación más nada se podía hacer. Era tarde, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

–Es muy t-tarde ya. –Susurró con dificultad. Ella se negó a escucharlo y muy torpemente trató de cerrar la herida que él tenía en su pecho. – _P-por f-favor._ –Pidió. – _Deja de llorar._ –Suplicó con dolor. –Ya no…

– _ **¡Si puedo!**_ –Exclamó tratando de sonar convencida. – _Por favor confía en mí._ –Susurró con lágrimas descendiendo libremente por su rostro. – _Cree en mí._ –Sollozó con dolor mientras temblaba sosteniendo la aguja. – _Podré hacerlo._

–Te ves tan linda hoy. –Dijo él con una leve sonrisa. –Er… –Ella lo interrumpió.

–Cállate, me desconcentras. –Hipo seguida de unas lágrimas. – _Estarás bien, ya verás._ –Susurró.

Sin embargo él sabía que ella mentía, él sabía que ella se estaba resignando, él sabía que moriría aquel día bajo la poca luz que estaba en aquel lugar.

–Nunca habíamos hablado mucho de nosotros. –Susurró decaído, la palidez en su rostro era cada vez mayor. – Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde. –Gimió por el dolor que lo estaba atravesando en aquel momento, Sakura paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y las lágrimas que anteriormente habían cesado tan solo un poco, volvieron con más fuerza comprendiendo así que… Ya más nada se podía hacer, para él… Era su último show, su último aliento.

 _Su último momento._

–N-no p-puedo… –Dijo de forma vacía. – _No puedo detener el sangrado._ –Sollozó mientras sus manos temblaban violentamente. Él sonrió elevando su vista al cielo.

 _Pues al final si era cierto, estaba muriendo._

– _Esto no es el final._ –Susurró con dolor. – _En algún lugar lejano a este nos volveremos a encontrar_. –Dijo con anhelo. – _D-deja de llorar por favor_. –Mencionó lentamente. – Por favor.

Ella siguió llorando mientras la chispa de luz en aquellos ojos cada vez se volvía más opaca, la frialdad invadía lentamente aquel cuerpo mientras ella inconscientemente se negaba a aceptar aquello.

– _Te amo_. –Susurró él. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pues era la primera vez en la cual Sasuke usaba aquella palabra para referirse a ella. – _Lo siento por tardar tanto en decírtelo._ –Susurró con dolor.

Sakura lo último que sintió fue un leve apretón de la mano de Sasuke junto la de ella, después de eso sintió que alguien la jalaba llevándosela, cuando se dio cuenta Sasori la cargaba y corría de aquel lugar que pronto terminó perdiéndose entre el humo y los estruendos de granadas.

 _El humo apareció repentinamente en aquel lugar dejando como muestra lo grotesco que eran las guerras, lo rápido que una vida se iba, tan similar como el marchitar de una flor._

 _El último recuerdo que tuvo de él fueron aquellas dos palabras y una leve sonrisa que jamás olvidaría._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ Pues esta historia me partió en pedacitos, no sé ustedes, pero yo sufro con ella (?)

La mayor inspiración para este fic fue esta frase: _**I can't stop the bleeding./No puedo parar el sangrado.**_ Son prompts de un foro de Fairy Tail, está historia también está en ese fandom con la pareja de _**Laxus y Mirajane**_ , obvio la historia es mía. También que desde hace tiempo he querido escribir algo sobre guerras y... Aquí estamos.

 _ **PD:** Sakura no está lejos del lugar en el cual está Sasuke; por si tenían ese pendiente. Sasuke recuerda a Sakura porque se aferra a que ese sería su último recuerdo de ella y de las pocas cosas que lograron compartir como amigos/pareja. _

**_¿La historia fue de su agrado?_**

 _ **¿Merece review?**_

 _¡Los reviews alegran al autor!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer, lamento mucho cualquier error._

 _ **Saludos. RosseValderrey.**_

 _.._


End file.
